Reunion
by Warrior of the future
Summary: Tris and Keth had a romance when she was 14, but travles and training tore them apart. 4 years later Keth is in summersea and old flames are rekindled between Tris and Keth PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY, I'D REALLY LIKE FEED BACK GOOD OR BAD!


**Reunion**

_Warrior of the future_

He couldn't understand it. She was stubborn, with a temper and tongue to match the sharpest blade. Yet he still loved her and he didn't know why. But of course he did, Keth cursed himself as the arguing part of his mind started again. She was kind to those who showed respect, smart, funny when she wanted to be, protective and most of all, she was Tris. Keth shook his head violently to try and free his mind of these thoughts as he cleaned up the workshop.

'If you do that enough you'll hurt yourself' came a tart voice from the doorway. Keth turned to see the object of his annoying thoughts, surrounded by her breezes. Keth shrugged.

'But its fun you see, if you do it fast enough you get dizzy' he retorted, flapping his hands like a girl to add to the effect, which Tris laughed at. Her laugh, that's another one for the list. NO! Shouted his brain, your not doing this to yourself. Tris moved into the workshop without companions and settled herself on the bench. Keth frowned.

'Where's the parade of followers?' he asked continuing to sweep up. Tris stuck her tongue out at him.

'They are not follower very dim student of mine, they are fans, because I'm loved and your not' she replied cheekily. Keth laughed and shook his head while inside he added to her statement, by more people than you realise. Once he had finished sweeping up he turned and lent against the wall looking at her.

'So what are we going to do today, l would make my lightning globes but now that the ghost is caught there doesn't seem much point' he said relaxing, 'Unless you want me too' he added suddenly tense at her wanting something from him, while he wished for once it was more than teacher to student or friend to friend. But Tris was already shaking her head before he had finished.

'No, l would tell you to make more things for your cousin but he has more than enough for a few weeks, a week at least if sales are excellent' she said stretching out her arms and back. 'You can have today off if you like or you can come and make sure l don't fall off the city wall' she said jumping down from the bench and pulling her bag on. Keth quickly put the broom away and grabbed his own bag.

'I'll come, if you die from the fall, I'm the one stuck with the consequences and your not rid of me that easily' he said with a grin. Tris smiled back, fighting to keep the blood rushing to her face, as Keth brushed past her.

As they walked in easy silence, the battle that had plagued Keth now took hold of Tris. She so cute. He's too old for you. He's only five years older**(AN: sorry guys but Shatterglass never said how old Keth was if anyone no's please tell me in your review, thanx)**. That's a big difference for you. He's my student. Which would make things difficult if it went bad. But it wouldn't go bad cause-'Tris!' Tris snapped out of her inward battle and faced Keth.

'What?' she asked surprised at his annoyance. Keth sighed and rolled his eyes which made Tris twitched with annoyance too.

'Nico is calling you' he said dully, pointing over to the side of the street where Nico stood with his hands on his hips, looking angry. Tris groaned and looked at Keth with a frown which turned into a smirk, that made Keth's heart rate increase rapidly.

'I'm not facing an angry Nico by myself today your coming with me wonderful _student_ of mine' she said grabbing his by the sleeve and towing him over with her. When they reached Nico he was fuming.

'Trisiana' he growled, 'I'm sure your aware that l bought a number of extremely expensive incense sticks at the market a number of weeks ago?' he asked trying to control himself. Tris nodded, knowing where this was going, but had looked forward to the time when she could smell them. Nico continued, 'Well that blasted glass creature of yours got into them this morning'. Tris shrugged.

'Chime cant help it Nico, if she's hungry she's going to eat what she can find' she said trying not to let a smile show on her face. Nico knew her too well.

'This is not funny Tris!' he yelled suddenly loosing control, making Tris flinch. Nico turned on his heel and stomped away through the crowds, leaving Tris and Keth standing there.

Keth felt anger bubbling up inside of him, but when he saw Tris' face it was quickly replaced by concern. He knew of her past and of her family's cruelty as a child. Nico yelling at her would have brought back memories from that time, which he was sure, she was trying t forget. Tris was hardly aware that Keth moved them to the city wall's base, but came round when a water bottle was pressed to her lips. Tris jumped with a start that they were there and looked to Keth who held the bottle out to her. There was no pity in his eyes only kindness. Tris would never be able to tell him how grateful of that she was. Together they climbed up the steps to the top of the wall, but once they settled Tris did not remove her glasses, which confused Keth.

'I thought you were coming up here to practice your wind things' he said curious. Tris sighed.

'I was but now l don't feel like it, its nicer just to sit up here' she said and with that she made herself comfortable against the stone wall that ran along the ledge they sat on. They sat like that for hours, until Tris got cold and without awareness of her coldness nor what she was doing, she cuddled up next to Keth. He wasn't aware of what she had done at first but when her shoulder hit his arm he automatically lifted it and let it drop. It had taken a couple of seconds looking down at her under his arm for it to register what was happening. Keth's heart rate increased again, it would be so easy to kiss those soft lips of hers from here and get up and run before she got the winds to get him. She couldn't get him with her lightning anymore, as his own lightning was just about as strong as hers now. Tris shivered and Keth immediately pulled her closer. The feel of someone pulling her against something, brought Tris' mind back to reality away from her daydreams involving her and Keth in-uh slightly inappropriate situations.

'Oh Keth I'm sorry' said Tris turning the colour of her red dress, another one of Sandry's creations. Keth shook his head and helped her to stand.

'It's fine Tris, l was comfortable, but we should be heading back now. You know how fast the dark will come up at this time of year' he said gathering there things. Tris nodded and did the same. Keth walked Tris back to her loggings, when they reached the door he turned to her.

'Do you want me to go and talk to Nico and explain that its my fault that his smelly sticks are gone?' he asked wickedly. Tris smiled but shook her head.

'No its fine, he had probably just found out that's why he was angry, don't worry about it Keth, its just Nico' she said patting his arm, which created a swooping sensation in the base of Keth's stomach. Keth nodded but as Tris went to open the door he pulled her back.

'Keth wha-' Tris had begun to say but had been silenced as a warm and inviting mouth had covered her own. After a number of seconds of passionate kissing, the two separated, breathing hard.

'Well...I'll see you..tomorrow Tris' Keth had said and walked down the path into the dark but before he had vanished completely he had raised his hand in wave. Tris raised her own shakily her hand covering her swollen lips.

--\

Keth remembered that night like it had happened moments ago. He and Tris had never had a chance to talk about it really, as days later Nico had announced that it was time for him and Tris to leave. With his lightning under control now, he had already really been passed over to a glass mage but had not yet started. Keth and Tris had shared but one more kiss before she had to ride away with Nico. But now after four years of study, he was going to Emelan, Summersea. He and Tris had written to each other of the years still in touch today, he wanted to be near her, if not with her.

When Tris got up that morning she felt different, like a part of her was coming back. But she couldn't place it. She got out of bed and looked at her eighteen year old self in the long mirror than Daja had made her for her room. At eighteen Tris had lost all her puppy fat now giving off a beautiful figure in her opinion, though Sandry said Tris had always been beautiful but had just not seen it. But that was just like Sandry to see beauty in everything. But as Tris stood in front of the mirror now, she fully took in how she ha changed from two years ago on their adventure with Sandry and her travels with Nico in the years before. With a smile she remember when she realised that she had two students at the same time, then frowned. Glaki had her second student and had been easy enough once they had got basic control on their way home and handing her over to Lark had been difficult at first but she had copped but Tris remembered with sudden heart throb her first student. Keth. Keth was five years older than her and they had been teacher and student for a number of months before a romance had suddenly blossomed between them and 14 and 19. They had spent little of two week together in a relationship before they were torn apart. CRASH! Tris dropped the metal jug that held her water in it. There was a noise from the room next door.

'Tris are you ok?' came Sandry's voice through the wall. Tris quickly picked the jug up, thanking Mila that the jug had been empty as she had been about to go downstairs and fill it up.

'Yeah I'm fine' Tris called back. She knew what was wrong now. Quickly she sat down on her bed and focused on that link that she had stretched between her and Keth all those years ago. For the first time in four years she could see its distinct blue colour of her power, as it stretched out. Keth was in Summersea.

Tris raced around her room tiding up and dressing. She didn't even realise that when she had opened the door that Sandry had come to rest in front of it. A throat being cleared made Tris look up from pulling her socks on. There stood Sandry which a green gown in her hands, with eyebrow raised. Tris blushed but invited her in with a nod. With a grin Sandry came over to the bed a held the gown out to Tris who took it with thanks, thinking it was her old green dress, but when Sandry stood there, she knew it wasn't. Flapping out the folds of the dress, Tris looked down at the gown and then up at Sandry who stood to one side watching her.

'What is this San?' she asked raising her own brow now. Sandry sighed.

'Its a new style of dress l want you to try Tris, your not the same girl you were two years ago, you can wear this now' she said kindly. Sandry spread the dress out on the bed and Tris saw what she meant, instead of the loose no style gowns she usually wore, these ones had tailored sleeves and waistlines that made the dress hug her figure. She liked it. Sandry helped her dress and brushed out the last few crinkles with her magic then stood back. A new woman was what she saw. Foot steps could be heard along the landing suddenly and Briar's head appeared around the corner. He barley looked at Tris and turned to Sandry.

'Sandry have you-Whoa!' he said doing a double take at Tris who blushed brightly.

'Don't stare thief-boy or I'll go burn some plants' she shot at him looking at the floor which made the jibe extremely weak. Briar shrugged smiling.

'You look gorgeous copper curls' he said fondly, grinning at Sandry who grinned back.

'Oh gosh' said Tris who turned away from both of them to put her boots on, but quickly turned back to kiss Sandry on the cheek and whisper thank you before going beet red again. When she turned around again with her boots now on, Briar still stood their with a frown on his face.

'I'm not really going to burn your plants Briar, calm down' said Tris, who had started to re-braid some of the ones mused by sleep. Briar shook his head.

'Its not that Tris' he said leaning against the door frame relaxed once more, frown gone from his handsome face.

'Then what?' she asked looking at her hair in the mirror.

'Who's the lucky guy?' he asked his voice not changing a bit. Tris froze which caused Briar to grin and laugh.

'I know you too well Copper Curls, you'd best hope l don't catch him doing something l don't like, or he's going to be meeting me friends from the ground' he said still grinning. Tris turned to face him, hands on hips eyes blazing.

'Your plants couldn't do anything to the person I'm going to see today, Mr Moss' replied Tris loftily. Briar raised a brow which made Tris raise one in response.

'Oh and why would that be? Cause I'll have you know my plants are _extremely_ tough, like me of course' he said wrapping an arm around Tris' shoulders and leading her downstairs to living room.

'Because' said Tris ducking out under Briar's arm, 'He would fry your plants in a second if he wanted to'. A frown appeared again on Briar's face.

'And how would he do that? No academic magic can kill my plants off completely' he said thinking it through out loud. Tris turned in the open doorway.

'He's a lightning mage like me, that how plant boy' she said before walking out door onto the street to the city gates.

Near the gates the Summersea was a bookshop and in the time she waited for Keth's magic link to grow stronger, Tris spent well. Book shopping. Near midday, Tris' magic told her that the linked person would soon be close enough to see, so she purchased her books and made her way out. Tris was nervous, she still didn't know what she was going to do. She would bump into him and make it seem like and accident. What if he had gone and got married to his betrothed? Tris stood in the stores doorway in horror at the idea, until someone pushed her forward. Stumbling down the road with her new book in her bag, she made her way in the direction of home, she didn't even realise that she passed him. But he did.

Keth was exusted. He hadn't been this tired in ages, but he wanted to get their. He had asked where the four young mages lived and the boarder guard had said on the summit. Readjusting his pack on his back he caught sight of red hair, and cricked his neck trying to see if it was Tris. It was. She looked preoccupied, perhaps he should wait for another day? No. He hadn't come all this way to chicken out now.

'Tris!' he called through the crowd, trying to catch up while holding his things. Tris stopped hearing her name on the winds faster than sound could travel. An image of a blonde man with a pack on his pack flew to her vision. Keth! Tris turned sharply as he stood in front of her puffing. For a moment there was nothing and Tris almost wanted to cry but then he smiled and everything that had happened over the past four years seemed ok. Despite his heavy pack, Keth stayed on his feet when Tris threw herself at him.

'Well hello to you to' he said when she pulled back, wiping her eyes. Keth raised a hand and brushed a stray tear away and caught her hand. Tris looked down blushing, but didn't pull her hand away.

'Perhaps we should get off the street' she said picking up his dropped saddle bag. Keth nodded and followed her down the street without a word. He trusted her. When they reached a peaceful part of the street a few minuets later, they stopped and looked at each other.

'What are you doing here Keth?' Tris asked smiling happily. Keth could see she was extremely happy to see him, that made him happy.

'I finished up with Master Glassfire six months ago, so l went home and told them that l needed to see other places _apart_ from Tharios. So here l am. And you said you lived in Summersea so l thought I'd come and see you while l was here' he said not realising that story didn't work. But Tris did.

'We don't have that many Glass mages in Summersea Keth, you wouldn't have come for that' she said smirking at his deflated look. Keth sighed.

'Ok l just came to see you, happy teacher?' he asked cheekily. Tris slapped his arm playfully.

'I'm not your teacher anymore silly, l haven't for along time. But l am happy your here for what ever reason it is' said Tris slipping her arms in around Keth's waist and wrapping them around his back. Keth immediately wrapped his our arms around a much smaller Tris. She had grown into an even more beautiful person than before, when he hadn't thought it possible. When Tris looked up at Keth her world stopped as he looked down at her. In another crashing moment, one they would both connect to their first, Keth's lips dropped to meet, Tris' rising ones. In a flurry of quick breaths and passionate kisses they had kept for each other over four years came out. A number of minuets later Tris rested her head on Keth's built chest listening to his heart pound as they both caught their breathe. They stood holding each other for a while each time one thought they had calmed down enough they both look up but quickly look down again after more kisses. When they both realised it was getting towards the second bell of the afternoon, they pulled apart. Both grinning like mad.

'So where had you planned to stay?' asked Tris as they walked down the street with Keth's things. Keth shrugged.

'I hadn't all l had thought about was seeing you' he said looking down at her capturing her lips again when she looked up in surprise. When they separated Tris rubbed her nose against Keth's.

'Well then you can stay with us' she said turning down a street. Keth frowned.

'Wont your brother and sisters argue about that?' he asked shifting his pack. Tris shook her head.

'They shouldn't and anyway we have plenty of room for you' she said holding his hand tight, which Keth squeezed affectionately.

Briar watched through the kitchen window, while talking to Daja who sat at the table writing to Rizu. As the city clock chimed the second hour Briar got up and walked over to the window peering out of it. Daja frowned.

'What's up?' she asked as she folded up the letter and put it away in her writing case.

'Its Tris and somebody, their-oh my gods, l was right!' said Briar shocked. Daja laughed.

'And your saying your _always_ right, so what's changed?' she asked as she crossed to the window as well.

'Shit!' she said loudly. There was a disapproving noise from the stairs that made both of them turn around. There stood Sandry walking down the stairs with her sowing basket.

'Is there any need for that kind of language?' she asked shaking her head as she placed her basket on the table. Briar quickly pulled her over to the window.

'Yeah l think there is Duchess, look at Tris' he said loudly. Sandry shushed him and looked out the window and then stood up straight and turned to the other two who watched her for her reaction to this development.

'This is obviously the presence that Tris has been feeling over the day weeks without realising it' she said looking from one to the other.

'But we'd really only have connections to our students and Tris has only had...' suddenly all three of them rushes back to the window and enlightenment struck.

'The glass mage?' asked Briar incredulously. Daja shrugged.

'I suppose so, but l thought she hadn't seen him in years' she said packing her case away on the shelf.

'She hasn't' said Sandry.

'Well he's welcome here if he makes Tris happy, are you two ok with that?' asked Daja. Sandry and Briar both nodded.

'Ok then' said Daja.

'Are you sure they aren't going to mind?' asked Keth once more as they reached the door. Tris turned and looked him in the eye and kissed him softly.

'I'm very sure' she whispered. Keth was pale but he straightened his back and walked in when Tris opened the door, smiling she walked in behind him and closed the door.

'We've got a number of rooms that you can stay in Keth just choose one' said Daja, after a number of hours in which all three of Tris' family had gone from being cautious of Keth to liking him a great deal. After the other three had moved off to bed in their respective parts of the house, Tris moved from her seat to the two seater that Keth sat on. Immediately he lifted his arm and Tris moved under it and into his embrace. With a sigh they both relaxed.

'See they're not all that scary are they?' asked Tris grinning. Keth looked down smiling.

'I never said they were or would be' he replied, stretching out his legs.

'Yes you did' came the simple reply. Keth frowned.

'When?' he asked racking his brains trying to remember when in the last eight hours he had said that.

'About five years ago when we first met' said Tris grinning. Keth groaned.

'How was l meant to know that?' he asked laughing. Tris shrugged and kissed him quickly, while Keth smirked.

'What?' asked Tris. Keth shook his head, but Tris poked him.

'Ow, You really like kissing me don't you?' he asked kissing her before she could answer.

'mm mm' was the only answer Tris could provide as the kisses began to heat up once more.

Gently Keth pulled Tris into his lap running his hands along her sides while doing so. Tris giggled into the kiss as he tickled her slightly. With her hands around his neck, Tris pulled Keth is lower trying to get a pace going with these kisses not worrying too much about her need for oxygen. Keth sensing Tris' need, ran his hands lower until they reached her hips at which he grasped turning her from side saddle to straddling his legs, trying not to groan as he did it. Tris didn't object and allowed her new gown to ride half way up her thighs. Wrapping her arms more comfortably around Keth's neck Tris allowed Keth's probing tongue to enter her mouth. Neither of them could place when Keth decided he'd had enough of this and took them both up the hall to the back of the house to the room Keth was staying in. Within seconds Keth had laid Tris on the bed and was removing her clothes. Tris did not remember any pain at his entry only huge pleasure and the feeling of him filling her so fully she could not describe it. The one thing she could describe and it was something they both agreed on later was that the room filling with miniature lightning bolts as they both came down. Throughout the house Daja, Sandry and Briar where suddenly filled with a hot white sensation, though none of them knew what had caused it.

The next morning when Keth woke up he felt happy, but he didn't know why. When he heard breathing next to him and he saw Tris covered only by the white bed sheet, he knew. Keth grinned at the sight of Tris' hair mused up and the fact her glasses lay on the ground near the door discarded along with every other piece of clothing. Looking her over he feel in love with each limb and curve on her body, but when Tris woke up and looked at him through unfocused eyes, it was those stormy eyes that pulled Keth in so deep he knew he was never getting out.

When Tris woke up her vision was blurry and filled my swirling colours from her wind scurrying. Blinking she realised that someone was in her bed, about to scream she realised that the magic around that person was Keth's. With sudden enlightenment at the fact she had slept with him, Tris gasped. Keth frowned at Tris' gasp that wasn't really what he wanted to hear after they had made hot and passionate love all night.

'Are you ok?' he whispered to her stroking her braids. Tris sighed and nodded.

'Yeah, l was just surprised that it happened' she confessed sheepishly. Keth nodded he was too, but he slipped an arm between the bed and Tris and pulled her close. Tris about to pull away relaxed at let him pull her in. Brushing her hair away from her face, Keth softly, gently kissed her lips, her forehead and neck before slowly working his way down her neck. Tris' head lolled back on her shoulder giving Keth better access as she moaned.

When Sandry got up and crossed the landing to go downstairs that morning, just by habit she looked across at Tris' room and saw that the bed hadn't been slept in. Quickly she rushed downstairs and saw that Tris wasn't asleep on the couch. Banging into Briar's room, she startled him into sitting up suddenly throwing the bedclothes off hurriedly making him trip over as he stood.

'What's wrong, what goin-whoa!' he said as he feel down. Sandry rushed over and pulled him up.

'Tris isn't downstairs nor was she in her bed last night' she told him quickly. Briar quickly looked up.

'Have you asked Daja?' he asked pulling a shirt over his head. Sandry shook her head.

'I'm going now' she said standing up again. Briar nodded.

'I'll come too' he said as she walked out the door. Together they moved into the hall and went into Daja's room where the dark girl stood finishing re-braiding her hair. Quickly Sandry explained what had happened but when Daja knew nothing of Tris' where about's, Briar came up with another option.

'I'll ask that Keth guy, he might know and if he's not there they might have gone out together' he said moving out the door. Sandry and Daja followed him, but as Briar reached to open the door, Sandry heard a moan from inside while Briar did not.

'Briar don't open the do-' she began to say but he had already flung it wide open leaving the entire scene of Tris pinned to the bed naked by an equally naked Keth as they had sex.

'Arrrrrr!' screamed Tris and Briar at the same time when she saw the three of them standing there and he saw what was happening. Quickly Daja pulled the door shut and walked away, pulling Sandry with her.

'Where are you two going?' asked Briar angrily. Daja turned quickly while Sandry packed breakfast into a bag for the three of them.

'Tree-boy this is Tris we just walked in on, and Tris happens to be a lightning mage and if you don't remember the guy she was with is **also** a lightning mage so if we don't get out of here quickly the three of us are going to fry so shut up and get you _Shakkan _before she decides to kill that if she cant kill you' said Daja turning to help Sandry. Within minuets the three of them where far away from the house and on there way to the beach as they gossiped about what they had just seen. Unknown the the three of them as Tris had got up to kill them Keth had only to start kissing her again and she forgot all about them as Keth pumped into her and she screamed sweet bliss.

**_Please review guys, l would really appreciate it. Thankyou to everyone who does and burn in hell those of you who dont :)' na l'm jj, but please do RR! LOVE WARRIOR!_**


End file.
